sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Trackmania: Uprising (ASK TO JOIN RP)
Welcome to the city of Fairhaven. A large city severely secured by cops. Even the slightest of traffic laws were violated, they would be prosecuted immediately, which is why street racers formed "The Underground". This group is constantly on the run, and contains the fastest street racers in the world. You dont have to know about cars in order to join. All are welcome. Bump Ask before adding your characters name. Racers Tesla The Hedgehog - 2003 Ford Mustang Hedge Blackstone The Hedgehog - 2000 Toyota Supra RZ ''' '''Gavin The Mongoose - 2011 Nissan 370z Mayhem The Bat - '''BMW_R1200GS '''Dent - 2013 GTA Spano Neutral Cops Ion The Hedgehog - Chevrolet Corvette C7 Rules *All rules that exist on this wiki and the website apply. *Cursing is allowed, with the exception of "Goddamn", "Fuck", and "Cock", unless they are censored. *No racism. Dont say that black people cant do this, or Mexican people cant do that. *Dont kill one's character unless they granted access to. *Dont choose overpowered cars. It'll break the soul of this RP. A list of overpowered vehicles will follow. *Cops may only use a Ford Crown Victoria, Dodge Ram, Corvette C7, or Dodge Charger SRT8 *This roleplay takes place in a NFS-Most Wanted-inspired city called Fairhaven, between the events of Gem High and Town of Percy. Overpowerd/Illegal Vehicles List of banned vehicles. Bugatti Veyron Formula 1 vehicles Go-karts (srsly now?) Vehicles that cant go faster than at least 40 mp/h 'Uncomplete list of availible vehicles' This is not completed yet. If you dont know what it looks like, click on the car's name when the text is blue. 'Ford' Ford Mustang 2003 Ford Mustang GT 2006 Ford GT 2005 Ford Gran Torino 1974 F-150 2002 Ford GT40 1966 GT90 1995 GT Roadster (unknown year) Mustang Fastback 1966 Thunderbird Concept 1999 Focus RS 2009 Focus SVT 2013 Taurus SVO 2004 Ford Vision GT Prototype 2015 'Peugeot' RCZ 2011 Oxia (unknown year) EX1 Concept 2010 'Dodge' Dodge Viper SRT10 2006 Dodge Viper 1995 Dodge Charger R/T 1970 Dodge Charger SRT8 2007 RAM 500 2001 Challenger SRT8 2011 'Chevrolet' Chevrolet Camaro 2008 Chevrolet Corvette 2005 Chevrolet Corvette C7 2014 Corvette Stingray Concept Car 1952 'Lamborghini' Countach 1979 Miura 1975 Murcielago 2005 Aventador 2012 Sesto Elemento 2011 Reventon 2009 Gallardo LP-570-4 Superleggera 2012 Huracan (coming soon!) 'Porsche' Porsche Carrera 997 2008 Porsche Carrera GT 2005 'Nissan' Nissan 370z 2011 Nissan Skyline GTR 2002 Nissan Silvia 1999 Nissan GTR 2007 Versa 2009 Pathfinder 2011 'Aston Martin' Aston Martin DBS 2010 Aston Martin One-77 2010 Aston Martin Vanquish 2014 V12 Vantage 2010 DB9 2006 'Citroen' C4 2010 C1 2006 DS3 2011 GT By Citroen 2010 'Plymouth' Plymouth Superbird 1970 Plymouth Cuda 1976 XNR 1960 'Caterham' Super 7 2008 'Koenigsegg' CCX 2006 Agera R 2013 'Opel' Speedster 2003 GT 2006 Astra OPC 2013 'Ferrari' FF 2014 Enzo 2003 458 Italia 2010 Testarossa 1986 Dino 308 1965 LaFerrari 2014 'BMW' M1 1981 M3 2010 Vision Efficient Dynamics 'Toyota' Supra RZ 2000 Mr-2 1985 FT-1 2013 'Pontiac' GTO 2004 'Gumpert' Apollo 2009 'SRT' Viper 2013 Neon 2003 'Lexus' LFA 2010 'Audi' R8 2012 Clubsport Quattro 2013 A4 2014 S5 2010 TTRS 2012 'Volkswagen' Scriocco 2011 Golf GTI 2003 Nardo Concept 1999 New Beetle 1998 Passat 2010 Karmin 1959 'Mini Cooper' Mini Cooper S 2001 Countryman 2011 'Mitsubishi' Evo X 2008 Evo IV 2004 'Mazda' RX-7 1999 RX-8 2004 Cosmo Sport - 1969 787B Le Mans Concept - 1986 Furai 2008 Mazdaspeed 3 2005 'Other Brands' GTA Spano 2012 Delorean DMC-12 2004 KTM X-Bow 2008 Galpin GTR1 2014 Shelby Cobra Concept 2005 Saleen S7 2006 Tesla Roadster 2008 Pagani Huarya 2011 Lotus Elise R 2010 SCC Aero 2006 Bugatti Veyron 2006 <--- BEST FRIENDS ONLY, ANY REQUEST FOR A VEYRON WILL BE DENIED BRM V12 1967 'Roleplay Area!' Driving cars was a freedom back then. Driving over a hundred miles an hour felt like a fire inside of you. Until the government decided to take safety precautions, and invent vehicles that drive for you. No steering wheel, gas pedal, or even a radio. All leading car manufactuers were shut down. Ford, Volkswagen, Lamborghini... all their factories and HQs were demolished to make way for safer manufactuers. That ends now. We formed a secret society called the Underground. We illegally imported cars from other parts of the world, where they were still existent. Our war for automobile freedom have just begun. My name is Tesla, and I am the leader of the Underground. 'CHAPTER 1 - IGNITION' Gavin worked hard Fixing his 370z with body kits, nitrous, and other parts, as it took 10 hours to do Tesla was testing out his Plymouth XNR on the oval test track, in the underground HQ base. Gavin: Well that was fun, making my 370z look like a beast. Ion was at the Fairheven Police Dept. waiting for a mission. He gets out his PA and says "What do we got, chief?" The Chief says "We have a street racer. We dont know where it's at though. We will find it soon enough." "Good." says Ion <----- edited by Alphonse Mayhem gave a sharp groan from where she sat in an abandoned storm drain while patching up her motorcycle's fual tank, tossing what looked like a bullet fragment over her shoulder. Mayhem: Still can't believe that d*** cop punctured my tank. Who's bright idea was it to give those morons weapons anyway!? They can't even shoot straight for the love of- She gave a sigh before moving to stand, muttering something under her breath as she did so. Mayhem: What I wouldn't give to drive over the guy's foot. "I'm ready to go." said Tesla. He drives the XNR out of the underground workshop and to the ramp to the surface. 'DOWNTOWN FAIRHAVEN, MARCH 27 7:00 PM' Someone new drove into Fairheaven. He was blastin it up with the guitar licks high and the bass bumpin'. Jack "Dent" Demor was zooming down the streets. He went down the highway and back. He drove for fun, not for awards. He parked his car, and went inside for a bite to eat. Afterwards, he got tailed by a cop. "You must be new here so i'll tell you why I tailed ya. We in Fairheaven do not drive these cars. In fact, we don't drive at all. It's safer this way, so i'll set you up if you want." The cop said. " Sorry officer, but I like my cars." Dent said. Dent then punched him in the mouth, swelling up his lips and making him pass out. He then Zoomed off. Tesla appears in an alley. He sees Dent being chased by the cops. "Hm... that guy has nerves. I should follow him." Tesla said, and follows Dent from afar. Tesla then drives next to a police car. He yells "Racing will never die!" then tags the police car off the road. He then speeds up next to Dent. "Dont worry about me. I'm friendly." "You been here a while?" Dent asked "Lived here ever since the government cracked down. I'm Tesla, leader of the Underground. The country banned the use of vehicles all because of "safety". My team was founded to lift that ban. I like how you can handle a car. How would it sound to join us?" explained Tesla. " So the Underground is all about putting the high speed back into cars? Im in" Dent said " By the way, Im Jack. Jack Demor. But everyone calls me Dent." *breaks a pole with his fists* "Thats why" Dent explained "Heh. You make your own rules like me. This is why they call me Tesla." He aims his finger at a lamp post, electrocuting it before it turns off. "Soo what happens if the cops get a hold of ya? Im talkin when you've been doin stuff for a long time" Dent asked A mistry driver drives by the windows were tinted so there face couldn't be seen. Peugeot is the only car company that was founded in the early 1800s that is not defunct yet. Category:Ask to join roleplay Category:Auto Racing